Eine Nacht unter Sternen
by Riddle-Gin-Riddle
Summary: Ginny geht in einer einamen Nacht auf den Astroturm... RR [oneshot]ich hoffe mal oneshot heißt das was ich denke das es heißt...


Hi ihr. Ich bin wieder da.... und hab euch was feines mitgebracht (WODKA???? NEIN!) eine Kurzgeschichte...  
  
Paaring: D/G Rating: ....puh.. PG-13?? Mach ich jetzt einfach mal*gg* Disclamer: Alle wiedererkannten Figuren gehören J.K.R. Lieben wir sie nicht alle?? Und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story *scheißdreck*  
  
Widmung: Meiner Todesserin und Malfoy-Girlie... sowie die Klasse 7F des Gymis in MAB!! I luv you all*kiss*  
  
Nun ja viel Spaß  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
..:Eine Nacht unter Sternen:..  
  
'Too much, too fast maybe.  
I don't know where my destiny's taking me.  
  
So I'll go wherever it leads me.'  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
--The Rasmus 'madness'-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny ging durch die dunklen und ausgestorbenen Gänge von Hogwarts. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht. Ihr Ziel war der Astronomieturm. Es war Anfang Oktober und draußen war es noch ungewöhnlich warm. Tagsüber jedenfalls. Als sie die Aussichtsplattform erreichte merkte sie wie kalt es war. Sie ließ die Falltür offen da es nur innen einen Griff gab, dann setzte sie sich auf eine der Turmzinnen und betrachtete den klaren Sternenhimmel. Sie war eine ganze Weile in Gedanken versunken bis sie das Geräusch von Schritten vernahm. Panik macht sich in ihr breit, da wurde die Falltür noch ein Stück umgeklappt und eine in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt betrat die Plattform. "Sieh an wen wir da haben. Weasley!" sagte die Gestalt mit einer schnarrenden Stimme. "Malfoy." bemerkte Ginny und ging zu der Falltür an Draco vorbei. Sie wollte einfach nur noch weg von hier. "Na, na Weasley! Nicht so schnell Du könntest mich ja verpetzen und dem will ich hiermit ausweichen." "LASS MICH MALFOY!" sie versuchte sich loszureißen und kam dadurch an die Falltür. BANG! Das Schloss schnappte ein noch ehe einer von ihnen danach greifen konnte. "VERDAMMT WEASLEY! WAS ZUM TEUFEL SOLL DAS!!! KANNST DU NICHTS ALS SCHEIßE BAUEN!!?? IST DEINE FAMILIE SO PLEITE DAS DU DIR NICHT EINMAL EIN GEHIRN LEISTEN KANNST!! BIN ICH IN DIESER VERDAMMTEN SCHULE VON IDIOTEN UMG..." Draco war außer sich. Wirklich außer sich. Er schrie Ginny an und gestikulierte wild mit den Händen. "HEY JETZT HALT MAL DIE LUFT AN! DU HÄTTEST MICH EINFACH GEHEN LASSEN SOLLEN! ICH HÄTTE DICH NÄMLICH GARANTIERT NICHT VERRATEN! WEIL ICH MICH DA SELBST MIT HINEINGEZOGEN HÄTTE! ALSO HALT DEIN MAUL!!" Ginny war nicht eine von den Mädchen die alles auf sich sitzen ließen. Als Draco schon wieder Luftholen wollte um sie ein weiteres Mal zu belegen legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Mund und zischte: "Sei leise." Damit setzte sie sich auf den Boden und lehnte ihren Rücken an die Zinnenmauer. Alles was jetzt noch half war schlaf. /Genau. Ich schlafe jetzt einfach bis morgen der Unterricht wieder losgeht./ Damit zog sie ihre Knie an sich, umschlang diese und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte ca. 15 Minuten bis sie eingeschlafen war und Draco bemerkte erst als sie schon schlief das sie die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt hatte. Er war sosehr damit beschäftigt gewesen den Vollmond zu betrachten das er völlig in Gedanken gesunken war und seine Umwelt nicht mehr bemerkt hatte. Er betrachtete die schlafende Schönheit neben ihm. Wenn sie wüsste wie er für sie empfand. Wie würde sie reagieren? /Mach dir keine Hoffnungen Draco... Sie würde dich noch genau so hassen wie vorher./ Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder und nickte wenig später selbst ein.  
  
Als Draco die Augen wieder aufschlug schaute er sich kurz um. Er war immer noch auf dem Astronomieturm. Er warf einen Blick auf seine (sauteure) Armbanduhr. Es war um 3. Er spürte wie sich neben ihm etwas regte. Ginny schlug die Augen auf und blickte verschlafen um sich. Als sie Draco erblickte kam ihre Erinnerung zurück. "Wie spät ist es?" fragte sie verschlafen. "3 Uhr." antwortete er einsilbig und stand auf. Ginny, die nur ein T-Shirt und einen knöchellangen Rock trug *Hey, ich hab Unterwäsche nicht vergessen. Aber keinen interessiert das Muster ihrer Unterwäsche... wen es interessiert der kann mich gern Fragen. Muss dann aber hinnehmen das er von mir als eine perverse Sau abgestempelt wird*gg** fröstelte langsam und begann sich mit den Händen die Oberarme zu reiben, in der Hoffnung dadurch etwas wärme zu erhalten. Draco der das bemerkte focht gerade innerlich einen Kampf mit seinem Gewissen. Bis er sich dazu durchrang seinen Umhang auszuziehen und ihn Ginny zuzuwerfen. "Danke." sagte sie kleinlaut und stand, den Umhang in der Hand, auf. Dann zog sie ihn an. Er war ihr ein ganzes Stück zu groß und Ginny kam sich so schon seltsam vor da sie es nicht gewohnt war einen Umhang mit dem Slytherinabzeichen zu tragen. "Warum immer ich?" fragte Ginny mehr sich selbst als Draco. "Weil du ne Weasley bist?!" bot Draco an und grinste wieder fies. Sie sah ihn strafend an. "Geht das jetzt wieder los Malfoy? Hast du eigentlich nichts anderes auf Lager als über meine Familie herzuziehen?" fragte sie wütend. Er trat auf sie zu. /So Draco.. jetzt oder nie!/ Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, da sie einen Kopf kleiner war als er, und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Ich hätte da ja was... aber ob du es mir erlaubst?" Damit strich er ihr über den Rücken. Hoch zu ihren Schultern und wieder zurück zu ihren Hüften. "Was...?" fragte Ginny mit erstickter Stimme. Draco hatte jetzt begonnen Küsse über ihren Nacken zu verteilen und Ginny spürte ein angenehmes Kribbeln unter der Haut. *sing: Crawling in my Skin!!!(I love Linkin Park)*  
  
Sie hatte fürchterliche Angst das ihre Beine nachgeben würden. WAS GARANTIERT BALD PASSIERERN WÜRDE. Sie zog sich ein wenig von ihm zurück und sah ihn fragend an. "Warum tust du das??" fragte Ginny. "Komm schon We... Ginny, ist das nicht offensichtlich?" Er lächelte sie an. Es war nicht sein typisches Grinsen. Nein, sonder ein ehrliches Lächeln. Er streichelte mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange. *OH LORD!! Draco mutiert zu einem Weichei!! Wie konnte ich nur???* Dann zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. /Oh...Mein...Gott/ war alles was Ginny denken konnte. Es war einfach... wahnsinnig schön. Zaghaft erwiderte sie den Kuss wurde später aber immer mutiger und als Draco mit seiner Zunge um Einlass bat *OH LORD SCHREIB ICH DAS GRAD!! SMEAGOL WAR BÖSE... BÖSER SMEAGOL!!! *gg** gewährte sie ihm diesen sofort. Sie vertieften den Kuss und sanken langsam auf den Steinboden. "Ich liebe dich." sagte sie atemlos, er lächelte sie an und küsste sie abermals. Diesmal machte er sich an ihrem T-Shirt zu schaffen *ich fühl mich elend..... ich brauch Smirr Smirr* doch ihre hand schnellte blitzschnell vor und stoppte die Seine. "Nein... bitte..." keuchte sie und sah ihn bittend an. Er nickte widerwillig und küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn dann auf beide Wangen und wieder auf den Mund. Bis Ginny ein Gähnen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und Draco zu Lachen anfing. "Wie süß... Klein Gin ist müde." Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus und lächelte ihn dann an. "Wir sollten lieber schlafen, Süße. Sonst schläfst du mir morgen noch im Unterricht ein." Er legte sich neben *Hey Moment wo lag der vorher... AAAH MEINE KREATUREN HABEN HR EIGENLEBEN* sie und sie kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie war einfach nur glücklich. Sie war glücklich mit dem Erzfeind ihrer Familie. Mit dem mit Abstand gutaussehendsten Jungen der Schule. *schon besser... aber ich könnte hier noch seitenlang philosophieren und deshalb schläft die süße jetzt* Nur wenige Minuten war sie in den Armen des Slytherins eingeschlafen. "Ich liebe dich Gin." flüsterte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Er legte den Kopf zurück auf den (übrigens extrem harten) Steinboden und schaute zu den Sternen auf. Er glitt nur langsam in eine unruhigen Schlaf über und selbst im Schlaf galt alles ihr.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen in der großen Halle...  
  
Zwei Gryffindormädchen aus Ginnys Jahrgang kamen in die Halle und suchten sie nach einem roten Schopf Haare ab. Alles was sie sahen waren die von Ron doch die von der gesuchten Person wurden nicht entdeckt.  
  
Das Gleiche tat Pansy Parkinson gerade mit den silberblonden Haaren Dracos... suchen. Doch auch ihre Suche blieb Erfolglos.  
  
Slytherin und Gryffindor beschlossen zur gleichen Zeit zu ihrem Hauslehrer zu gehen und trafen sich am Lehrertisch, worauf die Lehrer etwas irritiert waren. "Prof. Snape. Draco ist nicht zum Frühstück aufgetaucht. Und Goyle sagt er war heute Nacht nicht im Schlafraum." berichtete die völlig verzweifelte Pansy. Den gleichen, oder ähnlichen, Inhalt gaben die Gryffindors gerade an Prof. Mcgonnagall weiter. "Ich gehe sie nach dem Essen suchen. Jetzt setzten sie sich." antwortete Prof Mcgonnagall. Während Snape nur ein: "Ja, ja ich such ihn dann." heraus bekam.  
  
Beide Lehrer machten sich nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg um ihre Schüler zu suchen. "Prof. Snape. Suchen sie was bestimmtes??" fragte Prof. Mcgonnagall als sie Snape zu dritten mal traf und auch er schien etwas zu suchen. "Ja Malfoy." "Sie suchen auch einen Schüler. Interessant. Ich vermisse Miss Wealsey. Vielleicht hat das verschwinden der beiden irgendetwas miteinander zutun. Da hilft nur eins. SUCHZAUBER!" schlug die Professorin vor und zückte ihren Zauberstab.  
  
Derweil auf dem Astronomieturm. Draco war seit ca. einer halben Stunde wach und wartete auf ein paar Lehrer oder Schüler der sie endlich finden würde. Bei dieser Gelegenheit hatte er Zeit Ginny beim schlafen zu betrachten. Und konnte, wenn er ehrlich war, nicht genug bekommen. Ginny kuschelte sich wieder enger an ihn und er umarmte sie sanft. Er schloss die Augen und war gerade ein wenig eingedöst als hinter ihm die Falltür aufging. "Mr. Malfoy da sind sie..." Bei dem Bild was sich ihm bot erschreckte Snape zutiefst. Sein Patenkind mit einer Weasley im Arm auf dem Boden liegend *Hey Snapie was denkst du denn schon wieder... SIE HABEN WAS AN!!* . "Moment ich weck sie nur noch schnell." antwortete Draco seelenruhig und rüttelte Ginny sanft wach. Diese krallte wie ein kleines Kind an seinem Shirt fest und grummelte nur etwas. "Ok dann kommen jetzt die harten Methoden." sagte er bestimmt und verteilte wie schon ein paar Stunden zuvor Küsse auf ihrem Hals. Langsam öffnete Ginny die Augen und das erste was sie sah war ein zutiefst erschütterter Snape und eine grinsende Mcgonnagall. "Morgen. Professor Mcgonnagall. Professor Snape." begrüßte Ginny ihre Lehrer. Dann vernahm sie ein Flüstern an ihrem Ohr: "Und ich?" fragte Draco süßlich. "Morgen." antwortete sie liebevoll. "Brav!" antwortete er und küsste sie innig auf den Mund. Bis sich Snape hinter ihnen Räusperte. "Ich störe sie ja nur ungern bei ihren Tätigkeiten *Ich gebs auf* aber stehen sie endlich auf der Unterricht beginnt bald!" "Ja Professor." sagten beide und standen auf. Ginny, die immer noch Dracos Umhang trug, zog diesen aus und reichte ihm das Kleidungsstück. "Danke noch mal." flüsterte sie lächelnd und küsste ihn noch mal kurz dann wollte sie gehen wurde aber von Mcgonnagall zurückgehalten. "10 Punkte Abzug. Für nächtliches Rumtreiben in den Gängen. Das gilt auch für sie Mr. Malfoy." Damit ließ sie Ginny gehen und diese freute sich innerlich jetzt schon auf die Reaktion ihres Bruder wenn er das erfährt. Damit ging sie zum Unterricht.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reviews bitte*fleh* 


End file.
